X-rays photographs are generated through the exposure of x-ray sensitive film or imaging elements to the penetrating electromagnetic radiation of accelerated electrons suddenly stopped in their trajectory by collision with a solid body. In this fashion x-rays typically pass through soft tissue of the body but will by stopped by denser structures such as bone and some tumors. These features then allow x-ray radiography techniques to aid in the diagnosis and treatment of injuries or other ailments.